


Need A Fix

by Honeywhisker



Series: Whumptober! [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fever, Gen, Poisoning, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeywhisker/pseuds/Honeywhisker
Summary: At another party to foster positive relationships for Lucis, Noctis is poisoned in an unexpected way. Thankfully his father is there to help.





	Need A Fix

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober day 5: poison! 
> 
> Nothing really for this one just a quick idea I had to continue this writing exercise of mine, hope yall enjoy regardless

Gala evenings were one of the worst things about being a public figure. Alongside his other duties that required a public appearance. Thankfully most of the politicians and important council members stuck to crowding around his father, leaving the young Prince to mostly make polite small talk. Noctis was halfway through pretending to care about what some man from Accordo was trying to weasel out of Lucis when he excused himself with a grace that would make Ignis proud. 

He made his way over to one of the large doorways that lead out onto a balcony, weaving his way through the crowd with ease. He may hate these events but he'd been bred, born, and raised for them. On his way over he grabbed one of the champagne flutes being carried by a waiter and quickly took a sip to avoid talking to anyone else. 

He groaned when it was apparent that he wouldn't be alone in his brief reprieve outside but at least there was fresh air and the sound of the water. Noctis quietly walked over to the rail and tried not to lean against it too heavily. Setting his glass down and just taking a moment to relax was heaven after the political games played inside.

“Prince Noctis? Whatever are you doing out here instead of inside with your father?”

It seems his company wasn't as amiable to silence as Noct was. He put on another smile and shrugged. “Simply needed some fresh air. Dad can handle himself for a few minutes.” It was impersonal and general, maybe enough to get the other man to leave him alone. 

“Yes, I can certainly understand that. These parties can be such a hassle sometimes but it seems there needs to be a promise of food and alcohol to get anyone together.”

Noctis had to cover his laugh with a cough and feigned interest in the out alcohol. “Maybe everyone hopes it will make everyone else a little more agreeable.”

“When faced with such stunning figures and you and your father, how could one not be agreeable.”

Noct had to take a moment to be sure he heard the correctly. Most people didn't talk about him like that, at least not to his face. The girls at school were another story. And people certainly didn't talk about his father like that. Confusion must have shown on his face as the man took a step forward, into Noct’s personal space and brushed his fingers over the Prince’s cheek.

“That beauty is what makes this a true travesty. Forgive me, Higness.” 

Noctis doesn't get a chance to respond before the man tangles a hand in his hair and pulls him into a rough kiss. Noct freezes at the action, gasping as the man bites his lower lip. A small moan escapes him when a tongue is pushed into his mouth. He feels a what he thinks is a maybe a mint slide in alongside the others tongue and tries not to think about it as he gets his wits about him and pulls back from the unexpected kiss. He's trying very hard not to wipe the back of his hand over his mouth and when he looks up for the man he finds no one. 

A burning starts to crawl through his stomach and he tells himself it's shame. He downs the rest of his champagne and starts to head back inside.

He finds his father easily and stays by his side the rest of the night. It means he has to endure boring, silver tongued, political talk but it also keeps his mind off his encounter with that strange man on the balcony. If his dad finds it odd he doesn't comment on it in public. 

As the night goes on though Noctis quickly becomes aware that the pain in his stomach wasn't going away. It was something actually wrong, not just a physical reaction to his emotions. As much as he didn't want to he would have to inform his dad. 

After the last couple from Tenebrae talking to the King excused themselves Noctis quickly reached over for his father's arm and gently led him aside with apologies to his waiting public. 

“Dad, something happened out on the balcony earlier.” He was dreading telling his father, sure that he would go on a kingly rampage for the man who dared to touch his son but it had to be done if he wanted help and the burn had spread to his chest. He wasn't ashamed to say he wanted his dad's help. “A man kissed me, I think he gave me something when he did. I thought it was a mint.” 

He could feel himself swaying but he couldn't be sure as everything had started to look a little dull and blurred at the edges of his vision. The burning pain was interlaced with a pulsing icy feeling now rushing through his veins and he saw his dad talking but no words were making it to him. He was gripped along his arm this time as he was led from the large ballroom and back to their private rooms. 

“Noctis, you've been poised. The Crystal is trying to heal you. It will but I know from my own experience it will hurt.” 

He didn't like the sound of being in more pain and instead groaned and turned to his side on the bed he had collapsed on. Another strong wave of cold energy flooded through him leaving him shivering and panting against the bed.

“Hurts,” he whined before feeling his dad's hand running through his hair. Noctis imagined he wasn't the best sight right now, a shaking mess in a foreign bed crying about a little poison. Apparently Regis had been poisoned as well at some point and had lived to tell about it. Noct decided he was probably being childish but as the fire and ice warred inside him he couldn't bring himself to care, as long as his dad stayed with him. 

Regis could only watch and comfort as the Crystal worked it's magic. However, like all things involving the Crystal, the magic came at a price. It would heal Noctis. It would burn the poison out of him with its own frozen fire for whatever had dared to attack it's chosen. He knew because he has been poisoned as well before. It was not a fun process, it could be long and painful but eventually the Crystal would win and Noctis would live. He just had to live through the pain in the immediate for now. With that knowledge, with knowing his child would likely be whimpering on this bed for the rest of the night Regis felt no remorse for leaving the party as he did. There was nowhere else he had to be besides right here until Noctis was better.


End file.
